


Nieporozumienie

by Dobromir



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Drama, F/F, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dobromir/pseuds/Dobromir
Summary: Sylwestrowa noc. W trakcie imprezy odbywającej się w posiadłości Nishikino Maki, pewien rudzielec postanawia wymknąć się na taras, aby przy orzeźwiającym chłodzie nocy, przemyśleć sobie swoje problemy związane z uczuciami do swojej przyjaciółki.
Relationships: Kousaka Honoka/Sonoda Umi
Kudos: 3





	Nieporozumienie

„A jednak, moje przeczucia mnie nie myliły". Pomyślał rudzielec, ciężko wzdychając z przygnębienia, jakie wywarły na nim wydarzenia ostatnich godzin. Wróć, nie tyle godzin, co miesięcy. W tym czasie Kousaka Honoka obserwowała z postępującym uczuciem smutku, jak jej najlepsze przyjaciółki Minami Kotori i Sonoda Umi spędzają ze sobą coraz więcej czasu na osobności. Dziewczyna miała wręcz wrażenie, iż jej bursztynowooka przyjaciółka ją unika, co sprawiało jej szczególny ból, bowiem tak się akurat niefortunnie złożyło, iż była w niej zakochana.

To właśnie ta, nieodwzajemniona miłość była powodem, dla którego nie miała motywacji, aby kontynuować swoje ambicje związane z zostaniem profesjonalnym szermierzem kendo. Miała zarówno talent, jak i umiejętności aby wejść na szczyt ligi kobiecej, ale zwyczajnie brakowało jej chęci. Kendo bowiem, nierozerwalnie łączyło się dla niej z Sonodą Umi, jej nauczycielką fechtunku. To ona jako pierwsza poznała się na jej talencie i to ona wspierała ją w jej marzeniach o karierze szermierczej. Teraz jednak, nie miało to już dla niej znaczenia. W zasadzie to nic nie miało. Tak właśnie musiała wyglądać depresja.

Dziewczyna oparła się na poręczy tarasu posiadłości rodu Nishikino, w której właśnie trwała impreza sylwestrowa. Jej problemy uczuciowe sprawiły, że zamiast bawić się, wolała topić smutki w drinku. Będąc zaś osobą z niezbyt dobrą tolerancją na alkohol, postanowiła się przewietrzyć, nim kompletnie upije się. Dlatego też stała teraz samotnie i wpatrywała się w księżyc. „Może to przez to, że byłam tak leniwa?". Próbowała dociec, co było powodem jej miłosnego niepowodzenia. „A może to przez złe stopnie?". Być może Umi zwyczajnie nie chce być z kimś, kto jest nieukiem. „A może to moje, nieprzemyślane decyzje, które często pakowały nas w kłopoty...".

„A może się mylisz Honoka i Umi wcale nie odrzuca twojej miłości?".

Rudzielec odwrócił się i z zaskoczeniem zorientował się, że nie jest sam. „Eri chan, co masz na myśli?". Kousaka była zdumiona słysząc, iż jej sempai wie o jej uczuciach.

„Mam na myśli Honoka, iż wbrew twojemu czarnowidztwu, Umi ma o tobie dobre zdanie. Można wręcz powiedzieć, że jesteś dla niej najważniejszą osobą na świecie". Mówiąc to, blondynka podeszła do swej przyjaciółki z łagodnym, pełnym zrozumienia uśmiechem, po czym nałożyła na ramiona rudzielca koc.

„Wiem, że próbujesz mnie pocieszyć Eri chan, ale nie jestem już dzieckiem i potrafię zrozumieć, co się wokół mnie dzieje". Kousaka zacisnęła ręce i nadęła policzki, po czym kontynuowała z pewnością siebie. „Umi chan kocha Kotori chan...". Nie zdążyła jednak skończyć wypowiedzi, gdyż Ayase parsknęła śmiechem.

„Eri chan, jesteś okrutna". W oczach dziewczyny zaczęły zbierać się łzy. Nigdy by nie pomyślała, iż osoba którą podziwiała, może być tak okrutna. Ku jej zaskoczeniu jednak, blondynka błyskawicznie ją przytuliła, po czym zaczęła mierzwić jej włosy.

„Wybacz, wybacz Honoka, ale nie zgodzę się z tobą, jesteś dzieciakiem". Widząc zaś, jak rudzielec się nadąsa, Ayase dodała. „Jesteś moim ulubionym dzieciakiem". Po czym czule pocałowała Honokę w czoło.

„Eri chan, co się dzieje? Ja nie...". Kousaka była onieśmielona tym, co się właśnie stało. Czy była pijana i śniła na jawie, a może to jej rosyjska przyjaciółka zbyt dużo wypiła i nie wiedziała, co robi.

„Zupełnie nie rozumiesz, co się dzieje, Honoka. To...". Przez chwilę blondynka zastanawiała się, ile może jej powiedzieć. To w końcu była sprawa pomiędzy Honoką a Umi. Nawet, jeśli z całego serca chciała pomóc obu dziewczynom, to nie mogła zrobić za nie całej pracy. Obie kobiety musiały same zmierzyć się ze swoimi uczuciami i wykonać ten jeden krok naprzód, o którym marzyły, a którego się tak bały. „... to takie dziwne widzieć naszą, nieustraszoną liderkę, która swoją determinacją stworzyła Muse, która poprowadziła nas do zwycięstwa w Love Live!, choć nikt nie brał pod uwagę możliwości naszego zwycięstwa nad A-Rise. Dokonałaś tego, a teraz się cofasz. To zupełnie nie w twoim stylu, Honoka". Eri mówiła to parząc niższej kobiecie w oczy i wciąż delikatnie głaszcząc ją, tym razem po policzku. Dla Ayase Eri ta dziewczyna była bowiem również kimś wyjątkowym. Po porzuceniu swoich ambicji związanych z baletem, to Kousaka Honoka sprawiła, iż znowu pokochała taniec. Nic to, że był to zupełnie inny styl, dla niej to była druga szansa, którą ta niezważająca na przeciwności losu dziewczyna jej dała. I właśnie dlatego zamierzała ją wspierać, choć sama od pewnego czasu pałała do stojącej naprzeciwko niej kobiety uczuciami głębszymi, niż tylko przyjaźń.

„Nie mogę tego zrobić. Nie mogę wyznać jej swojej miłości. Nawet gdybym miała szansę, to nie skrzywdzę Kotori chan. Ona również jest moją przyjaciółką. Może i potrafię zachowywać się egoistycznie, ale nie aż tak". Mówiąc to, Honoka uśmiechała się smutno, a po jej policzkach spłynęły łzy. To właśnie był ten czynnik, który uniemożliwiał jej podjęcie próby – uczucia Kotori.

„Jesteś taka niesforna, Honoka. I co my z tobą poczniemy?". Dla Eri widok rozbitej Honoki był tyleż smutny, co bolesny. Nie chciała widzieć jej takiej. Chciała ją uszczęśliwić, aby wróciła do swojej dawnej, radosnej siebie. A skoro nie mogła w tym pomóc Umi, to może zrobi to ona? Przybyła na ten taras z konkretnym zamierzeniem, aby pchnąć rudzielca w ramiona niebieskowłosej, ale skoro nie może jej przekonać? Jej własne uczucia potęgował alkohol. Zbliżyła swoje usta do ust Honoki. Kilka centymetrów dzieliły je od pocałunku.

„Honoka...".

Nagle obie dziewczyny z transu wyrwał znajomy głos. Obie spojrzały na drzwi i zobaczyły obiekt ich rozmowy, Sonodę Umi. Dziewczyna była cała czerwona. Trudno było powiedzieć, czy to przez alkohol, czy może scenę, jaką przyszło jej zobaczyć. Wszyscy w Muse wiedzieli, iż bursztynowooka kobieta jest niesamowicie nieśmiała i nie potrafi sobie radzić z okazywaniem uczuć.

„Umi chan, co...".

„Przepraszam!".

Kousaka nie zdążyła dokończyć pytania, nim wspomniana dziewczyna nie wybiegła z tarasu. To, co jednak zwróciło uwagę obu kobiet były łzy, które to spływały dziewczynie po policzkach. „Dlaczego Umi chan płakała?!". Rudzielec był w szoku. Nie rozumiała reakcji przyjaciółki. Popłoch i owszem, ale skąd te łzy.

„Chyba więcej namieszałam, niż rozwiązałam". Ayase westchnęła. „Nie ma czasu Honoka, idź za nią i powiedz jej co czujesz". Blondynka nie czekała na odpowiedź młodszej dziewczyny, tylko lekko pchnęła ją w kierunku drzwi.

Honoka tylko kiwnęła jej głową na znak zrozumienia, po czym ruszyła szybkim, dość chwiejnym krokiem to wejścia posiadłości. Musiała się dowiedzieć, czemu Umi płakała. Musiała wreszcie to zakończyć. Nawet, gdy była niemal pewna, iż zostanie odrzucona.

„Powodzenia, Honoka". Powiedziała cicho do szybko wychodzącej dziewczyny Eri, po czym zwróciła się w stronę księżyca z gorzkim uśmiechem porażki na twarzy. Czasami, aby uszczęśliwić ukochaną osobę, sami musimy się poświęcić, pomyślała.

Tymczasem Kousaka parła zdecydowanie przed siebie, plącząc się o własne nogi i siląc się, aby nie runąć na ziemię. Wybór alkoholu zamiast zabawy, to nie był mądry pomysł, zawyrokowała. W przeciwieństwie do niej, Umi piła mało i zdecydowanie nie była wstawiona.

„Honoka chan, a dokąd to się tak śpieszysz?". Zapytała fioletowowłosa dziewczyna dociekliwie.

„Nozomi chaan, nie widziałaś może Umi?". Zapytał pośpiesznie rudzielec.

„Widziałam i owszem. Przed chwilą przebiegła z kierunku z którego nadeszłaś. Czyżbyście się znowu posprzeczały?". Odpowiedziała z nutą droczenia się Toujou.

„Nie. Nie wiem, dlaczego Umi chan tak zareagowała. Eri chan tylko chciała mnie pocieszyć...".

„Oj Honoka. Dla naszej drogiej kompozytorki owe tylko może stanowić zbyt dużo".

Rudzielec spojrzał na przyjaciółkę z otwartymi oczami. Nie rozumiał, co Nozomi chciała jej powiedzieć. A może nie chciał sobie robić nadziei?

„Umi chan skierowała się do pokoju muzycznego. Powodzenia, Honoka chan". Nie czekając na odpowiedź niebieskookiej, skierowała ją we właściwą stronę. Wiedziała oczywiście, co się zaraz stanie. Karty przepowiedziały jej tę chwilę. I choć dobrze życzyła swoim nieporadnym kouhai, to jednocześnie smuciło ją, iż jej droga przyjaciółka Eri cierpi. Toujou Nozomi nie chciała zaakceptować, iż była przewodnicząca szkoły poddała się w tak ważnej dla niej sprawie bez walki. „Honoka chan potrafi być prawdziwą rozrabiaczką, szepnęła tylko do siebie.

Rudzielec dotarł do sali muzycznej bez większych problemów. O ile oczywiście, do takich nie zalicza się wywrotki na zakręcie. Kousaka dobrze znała ten pokój. Spędziła tu bowiem sporo czasu słuchając gry pianistki Muse, Nishikino Maki. Wziąwszy głęboki wdech i dodawszy sobie otuchy, otworzyła zamaszyście drzwi i weszła dziarskim krokiem do sali.

Choć światła były zgaszone, to dzięki pełni księżyca, prześwitującego przez wielkie okna szybko dostrzegła swoją przyjaciółkę z dzieciństwa. To, co zobaczyła, wystraszyło ją. Sonoda siedziała bowiem w koncie i płakała. „Umi chan, co się stało? Czemu płaczesz?!". Po czym nie czekając na odpowiedź, podeszła do niej i klękając przed nią, wzięła ją za ręce.

„H-Honoka, c-co tutaj r-robisz?". Kompozytorka była wyraźnie zdziwiona jej obecnością. Nie spodziewała się, że rudzielec ruszy za nią. W końcu to, co zobaczyła na tarasie mówiło samo za siebie.

„Umi chan, gdy zobaczyłam łzy w twoich oczach to nie mogłam tego tak zostawić. Teraz mam pewność, że to coś poważnego". Odpowiedziała była liderka Muse. W jej oczach biła troska i zaniepokojenie.

Niebieskowłosa szybko otarła rękawami oczy. Nie chciała, aby jej przyjaciółka widziała ją w chwili słabości. Nie chciała przeciągać tej, bolesnej chwili. „To nic takiego Honoka. Porozmawiam z Kotori i...".

„A więc to prawda, kochasz Kotori chan?".

Sonoda zamarła. Nie rozumiała tego pytania. Skąd te wnioski? „O czym ty mówisz, Honoka? Kotori tylko mi pomaga...". Radzić sobie z nieodwzajemnionymi uczuciami do ciebie. Pomyślała Sonoda, ale nie odważyła się powiedzieć tego na głos. Wiedziała, że rudzielec w ostatnich miesiącach spędzał sporo czasu z Maki i Eri. Nie była co prawda niczego pewna, ale scena na tarasie rozwiała jej wątpliwości.

„Proszę, Umi chan, bądź ze mną szczera. Kochasz Kotori chan, prawda?".

Kousaka zapytała jeszcze raz. Tym razem, to w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. Kompozytorka nie rozumiała, co się dzieje. Nie rozumiała, czemu jej przyjaciółka płacze, nie mogła jednak stać bezczynnie. Objęła ją łagodnie i zaczęła głaskać po plecach, aby ją uspokoić. Nie miała odwagi, aby powiedzieć jej wprost, co jest powodem jej udręki, ale uznała, że musi się wytłumaczyć. „Kotori pomaga mi poradzić sobie z uczuciami, z którymi ja sama nie jestem sobie w stanie dać rady. Ja... sama dobrze wiesz, że nigdy nie byłam dobra w tych sprawach". Powiedziała licząc, iż to uspokoi rudzielca. Myliła się jednak.

„U-Umi chan, czy ty kochasz Eri chan?".

Kolejne pytanie raziło Sonodę niczym piorun. „CO?!".

„Skoro Kotori chan pomagała ci poradzić sobie z uczuciami, a widząc mnie i Eri chan na tarasie zaczęłaś płakać i wybiegłaś...".

Dla Sonody Umi było to już zbyt wiele. Najpier Kotori, a Teraz Eri? Kto następny, Nozomi? A może Nico? Niebieskowłosa chwyciła niebieskooką za ramiona, aby mogła spojrzeć jej w oczy i powiedziała. „Doprawdy Honoka, czemu zawsze musisz przysparzać mi kłopotów?". Widziała, jak rudzielec pobladł, ale nie mogła się powstrzymać. „Najpierw Kotori, a teraz Eri? Kto będzie następny, Maki? Honoka, to ciebie kocham". Wreszcie to powiedziała. Uczucia, które kotłowały się w jej sercu od dwóch lat znalazły swoje ujście. Nim jednak zrozumiała, co zrobiła i zaczęła robić cokolwiek, aby się wycofać ze swoich słów, Honoka rzuciła się jej na ramiona, przewracając ją na podłogę.

„Umi chan, kocham cię, kocham cię! KOCHAM CIĘ!". Rudzielec wykrzykiwał radośnie nie wierząc w swoje szczęście. Eri miała rację. Aż trudno uwierzyć, jak absurdalna była to sytuacja. Teraz, gdy sobie nad tym myślała, to kto wie, może reszta Muse o wszystkim wiedziała i chciała im pomóc?

„H-Honoka, c-co robisz-z?!" Umi była zaskoczona obrotem spraw. Słowa Kotori spełniły się. Nareszcie mogły być razem. „Hon...". Nie dokończyła, bowiem rudzielec bez ceregieli przeszedł do rzeczy i pocałował ją. Sonoda czuła się szczęśliwa, ale jednocześnie odczuwała, że sprawy idą zbyt szybko. Gdy więc tylko jej ukochana skończyła pocałunek, aby nabrać powietrza, zaczęła lekcję. „H-Honoka, nie m-możemy tak o-od...". I znów nie dokończyła, gdyż Honoka znowu ją pocałowała. Umi przemyślała swoją sytuację. Niebieskooka nie pozwoli jej dokończyć, zbyt długo bowiem czekała na ten moment. Jedyne, co jej pozostało, to podążyć za swoją ukochaną. Przytuliła ją łagodnie, po czym odwzajemniła pocałunek. Nie wiedziała, ile to trwało, ale gdy się znowu oddzieliły, łapczywie łapała powietrze. Gdy spojrzała przed siebie, zobaczyła te radosne, niebieskie oczy, w których tak zakochała się i wiedziała już, że nic więcej jej nie trzeba.

„Umi chan, kocham cię!".

„Ja również Honoka, kocham cię z całego serca".

Koniec

**Author's Note:**

> Czołem czytelniku i czytelniczko. W ten niestety deszczowy u mnie dzień, przyszło mi wreszcie opublikować historię HonoUmi ze szczęśliwym zakończeniem. W moich innych publikacjach ta dwójka kończyła osobno, choć jest jedną z moich ulubionych par. Żałuję, że historia jest tak krótka, ale nie miałem czasu jej rozwinąć. Dlatego liczę na wyrozumiałość. Pozdrawiam!


End file.
